


Grieving Life

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Flint is absolutely destroyed when Miranda is killed. At first he's just going through the motions, barely showing any signs of affection until he can't anymore.





	Grieving Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I was listening to music and then angst happened in my fingers. Sorry!

Flint is absolutely destroyed when Miranda is killed. At first he's just going through the motions, barely showing any signs of affection until he can't anymore. He can't function. He can't go through the emotions because no matter how long he fights it, Miranda is dead. She’s not coming back.

She won’t greet him at their house. She will never make more tea or play the harpsichord. She won’t heal his wounds, or talk about her day. He will never hear her voice discussing any texts, she will never read a new book. He will never feel her warm and soft body next to him at night. She will never laugh again. The garden will die without her tending to it, the sun will be unforgiving and drying it up. He will never again smell her hair after she just washed it. She won’t be there.

_She will never be there._

What causes him to crash is an aggravating, curly-haired pirate. Silver has been extra annoying recently so one day after he says something to stir him up, Flint just grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and pushes him into a wall in his captains cabin. He almost growls as he leans into Silver’s face to say something menacing when he notices the way Silver is holding himself. He’s ready for impact, like Flint would actually hurt him.

He looks down at his hands and see the scrunched up fabric in them and immediately lets go. He doesn’t want to hurt him, even in this state. He looks into Silver’s eyes and realizes Silver isn’t scared. He’s not angry. His big blue eyes are full of worry and compassion and that’s… worse.

It’s worse than anger or fear, because that would mean Silver did this deliberately. He’s been goading him, pissing him off to what? Make him angry on purpose? Ground him? If only to get a reaction out of him and make him realize he’s still alive, whether he wants to be or not. He’s still here.

It’s too much, too many feelings that course through him. If Silver is trying to wake him up it means he still wants him here. Someone who is still in this world want him to swim to the surface and breathe again. Someone in this fucking world feels like they need him to come back because they care.

He’s breathing fire now, as he struggles to breathe into Silver’s chest. He’s not crying, that will probably come later. His body is trying to function again as he lets go. The control is no longer in his own hands as he kneels on the hard wooden floor. His arms wind themselves around Silver and he’s aching. He can feel his own heart beating for the first time since Miranda fell to the floor, her unseeing eyes staring into eternity and leaving him behind. He’s aching as if his muscles have been wound tight all this time and they finally get to relax. Suddenly Flint is so God. Damn. Tired.

He feels old, like he’s lived many lifetimes but just now, age is catching up to him.

The smell of Silver’s shirt is comforting, and Silver’s body is solid. Even though the man has lost a leg, he’s standing fast and letting Flint wrap himself around him, clinging to him, clinging to life. Finally Flint feels like he can breathe. He gulps air into his lungs as Silver’s hands rests on his shoulders, keeping him steady. He can hear Silver’s heart beating and he’s alive. In this moment John Silver _**is**_ life. Silver’s hands move over him, squeezing his shoulders and one of them slides up to his neck and just hold him. He’s there. Silver is _there_.

Finally he understands what Miranda’s ghost have been trying to tell him.

 

_He_ _is_ _not alone._


End file.
